


Seriously... Why me

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome Pepper Potts, Dark Past, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, My First AO3 Post, POV First Person, Protective Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everybody has there soulmates first words written on there body from the moment they are born. So when (Y/N) words say "Get out of my way you stupid Bitch or I'll kill you " she is undoubtedly alarmed. She is she decided to reject the whole idea of soulmates because why would she want to be soulmates with someone like that. So she ignores it, covers it up. She gets a job in SI and starts to forget about , But thats not how fate works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this is my first fanfic so please be nice please point out any mistakes xoxoxo  
(BTW this is a really short chapter)

It was freezing cold. that was the first thing i registered as i woke up snuggling closer to my blanket soaking up all the warmth that was left in it. I must have forgotten to turn on the heat last night,

Fuck it so cold I stumble out of bed yawning wildly as I check the clock. Shit!!! I’m late for work. After I quickly get dressed in a black pencil skirt and a white t-shirt with a black blazer quickly throw on some quick make up and messily throwing (H/L) (H/C) my hair up into a bun grabbing my pass as I sprint out the door as fast as my high heels will allow.

I work as one of the many of coders of stark industries, I am one of there best. only as i walk into the building do i allow myself to slow down, I made it, I go to get coffee from the coffee machine that Tony Stark installed on every floor. Thank God for that. I usually stop for coffee on the way but today i had forgotten in my haste to get here. This day has already been unbearable and I know that i wouldn't survive it without coffee. The smell of it has my mouth watering as i pour myself a cup I tastes perfect, Careful not to spill a single drop of this liquid gold I slowly make my way to my office.

As I walk into the office I realise that I am the last one there. I briskly walk towards my desk saying hi to my co-workers as I pass, I set down my mug gently and start setting up,

I have I deadline for tomorrow and two for the day after. I quickly sett to work. I have so much still to do. You don’t even notice every one it looking at you until someone says your name. Yahh you say looking around. Oh Shit, Standing there in all here glory is Pepper Potts


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sit down carefully internally panicking my mind was jumping from one thought to the next like a from jumping across a pond.  
What did I do,
> 
> Was I in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so sorry this is late ill hopefully upload sooner next time

‘Mrs. Stark’ I say my voice only wavering slightly, what a surprise, How can I help you. Its Pepper please, Pepper Potts Ms. (Y/N) (Y/L/N). 

Can I talk to you alone for a moment.

Sure I say and quickly rise from my seat. She turns sharply and strolls briskly out the door. I scurry quickly after her. Run to keep up.

When we reach her office she sits down and gestures to the seat across from her ‘Take a seat’  
I sit down carefully internally panicking my mind was jumping from one thought to the next like a from jumping across a pond. 

What did I do,

Was I in trouble, 

did I miss a deadline,

Am I fired,

Was me even having this job a joke,

Had they found out about my past,

The thought made me pale with worry

As this was going on in my mind Pepper was watching me with thoughtful eyes. She cleared her throat softly dragging my mind away from my inner train of thoughts. Miss (Y/L/N) you are probably wonder in why you are hear. Yes I say my voice surprisingly clear, And its (Y/N) Please. Okay (Y/N) I’m not going to lie can I trust you.

You blink in surprise, Id like to think so, I respond hesitantly,  
Can she trust me?  
How can she if I cant trust myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading xoxoxo


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .Okay (Y/N) I’m not going to lie can I trust you.
> 
> You blink in surprise, I’d like to think so, I respond hesitantly,
> 
> Can she trust me?
> 
> How can she if I can’t trust myself.

‘Hey, you okay’ Pepper asks in a concerned tone.

  


‘Yes, just shocked’

  


Okay let me rephrase my question that a little. I have job for you, but you can’t tell anyone. Will you do it.

  


‘What is the job’ I ask shyly.

  


‘Well you are the best coder we have, I need you to help Tony.’

  


‘You want me to help Mr Stark, but he is a genius’ I manage to splutter out.

  


‘Well yes but this is urgent, we need all hands on deck for this. Pepper said briskly’ 

‘Okay what’s the job’

‘I’m afraid I don’t have the clearance to tell you that, it’s up to Tony to tell you that. Said Pepper sounding mildly annoyed.’

  


‘You don’t have clearance.’ I repeat shocked

  


‘Its Avengers business, now here is your pass it should give you clearance to anything you need and it give you access to the private elevator which will bring you directly to the conference room where you will be filled in. Do you have any questions’?

  


‘Ammm yes… where is the private elevator.’ I ask meekly

  


‘Oh, I’ll show you’ Pepper says

  


‘Follow me’ I quickly follow her as she stops at an apparently blank wall. As I look closer, I see it is a well concealed elevator Pepper presses a button on the wall and the doors open. ‘Just tell FRIDAY to bring you to floor 87 and (Y/N), good luck’ she says kindly 'you'll need it dealing with them' and with a soft smile walks back to here office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading. Please comment and mistake you see and i will hopefully fix them. 
> 
> xoxoxo


	4. Authors note

I'm so so sorry about the delay with chapters I am currently rewriting them as i was unhappy with the standard I will hopefully update today or tomorrow with a new chapter as i am finished rewriting the previous ones i will probably just post them as a separate story

[Well that was an Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516787/chapters/51287800#workskin)

Thank you

xoxoxo 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Hopefully i'll update soon xoxoxo


End file.
